Super Bowl:Klaine
by IluvMarkSalling
Summary: Kurt invites Blaine to come over to watch the Super Bowl. Klaine fluff ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second Klaine one shot, it's slightly fluffy. Enjoy.**

**After today's episode I wish I could take credit for Glee, but I can't.**

"Finn, don't you touch those nachos!" Kurt yelled from the kitchen.

"But I'm hungry." Finn whined.

"Kurt come on, don't you think you are obsessing just a little bit?" Burt asked.

"No, Blaine will be here in twenty minutes and everything has to be perfect." Kurt explained, arranging food on platters, in an OCDish way.

Burt shrugged, not quite ready to have the boyfriend talk 'if he loves you he won't care', and just grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Kurt flitted around for a few minutes, organizing everything and making sure the house was perfect. Blaine had been over before, but it was Super Bowl Sunday; Blaine's favourite day of the year. In all honesty, Kurt didn't mind the Super Bowl. He'd watched the game with his dad every year, more out of brute force from Burt, and all the cute guys in tight pants wasn't unpleasant either. It was actually the _only_ sport he didn't mind. It was also the only sport he understood, having played it for one game.

Kurt jogged down the stairs to him and Finn's room to find Finn writing a green 'G' on his cheek.

"Alright, I got it." Finn grinned, looking at it in the mirror.

"Finn, we've been over this, if the writing is right way around in the mirror, it's backwards." Kurt sighed.

"Oh." Finn said, wiping it off. Kurt sighed and shook his head. Lovable as his stepbrother was, Finn wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. Or as Kurt liked to say, Finn wasn't the most believable knock off Marc Jacobs jacket.

Kurt grabbed his new Packers jersey with distaste and put it on, careful not to muse his hair. Burt always got Kurt a new jersey for the Super Bowl, and if Kurt wore it, then Burt agreed to let Kurt keep his beret collection.

"I think I got it!" Finn exclaimed proudly.

"Great job buddy!" Kurt said with mock enthusiasm, as if talking to a small child.

The doorbell rang and Kurt squealed excitedly. He went upstairs and slapped his father's hand away from the hot wings as he passed by to answer the door. Kurt took a deep breath before swinging the door open.

"Hey." Blaine said flashing Kurt a charming grin.

"Hey yourself." Kurt greeted. Blaine cradled Kurt's face in his strong and yet soft hands. The two boys lips met and Blaine gently prodded Kurt's tongue with his own, making the smaller boy moan. Blaine loved hearing that sound and his lips curled upward as he pulled away. Kurt opened his eyes, and looked Blaine over. His usually slicked hair was left in adorable untidy curls, and he wasn't wearing his Dalton uniform or anything close to it. He was in fact, wearing a Steelers jersey. Kurt snorted uncharacteristically, and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, leading him into the house.

"What?" Blaine asked.

Kurt touched Blaine's jersey, his hand lingering on the dark haired boy's hard, sculpted abs.

"We're a Packers household, and you are so in for it. In fact, I may have to punish you." Kurt teased.

"Punish?" Blaine questioned. Kurt smirked and winked.

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was originally going to be a one shot, but you guys gave such great feedback I added a chapter. This chapter is really kind of pointless sort-of-fluff.**

**I got absolutely nothing.**

Finn and Burt were on the edge of their seats. In fact, Finn had just fallen off the couch in his attempt to get as close to the flat screen as he could. Kurt rolled his eyes at them and glanced at Blaine. Okay, maybe glanced was the wrong word. Stared, maybe. When Kurt looked at Blaine he just couldn't will himself to look away. The boy was just so… gorgeous. Really gorgeous. Blaine, feeling himself being stared at, met Kurt's eyes with a dreamy smile. The two boys simply gazed at each other, until a smacking sound brought them out of their trance. Kurt looked in annoyance to find that his stepbrother had started in on the hot wings. Blaine chuckled only loud enough for Kurt to hear, and slid a strong arm around his boyfriend's small frame. Kurt grinned and leaned into Blaine, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his cologne. Kurt kept trying to figure out what it smelled like, but drew a blank. Whenever he got close to Blaine, he couldn't think right.

When it was halftime, Burt went to go put steaks on the grill, and Finn went to go play COD. It was no surprise to Kurt that Burt could care less about the halftime show, he only liked the actual sport, but Kurt was shocked at Finn.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Now I've got you all to myself." Blaine said in Kurt's ear, before placing a quick kiss on the lobe, sending shivers down Kurt's spine. Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap and Kurt snuggled into his chest as the Black Eyed Peas started their performance.

When Burt lumbered back into the room holding a platter of steaks, Kurt slid off Blaine's lap, hearing a sigh of disappointment from the other boy. Finn came back, face flushed no doubt from getting worked up playing X-box. Burt and Finn dove into their steaks, while Kurt chose to have a salad instead. Kurt worked to control a grin upon seeing Blaine's impeccable table manners. 'Was there anything imperfect about him?' Kurt thought. It was times like these when he honestly wondered how he ever had a crush on Finn. He was just such a boy, and so- hapless. Blaine finished eating and wiped his mouth properly before kissing Kurt's forehead on his way to wash his dish. There was no need to worry about Burt or Finn. They were both so engrossed in the game, the world around them could end and they wouldn't even notice it.

* * *

As the final seconds of the game ran out, Blaine just had a look of disbelief on his face, whilst Burt and Finn were cheering and bad mouthing the Steelers.

"I'm gonna go call Mike." Finn called over his shoulder, eager to discuss the game with his teammate.

"I'm gonna call the guys." Burt said, going to do the same. Typical guys.

"Aww baby, it's okay." Kurt said.

"You just being here with me makes it okay." Blaine said, offering a half smile.

"I know how much you love the Super Bowl. Is there anything I can do?" Kurt asked.

"Well, my parents aren't home. I could maybe use that punishing." Blaine said.

Kurt grabbed his jacket. "Dad, I'm going to Blaine's!"

**Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've written a sequel about the 'punishing' that goes on in Blaine's house. It is M, and for a few reasons I didn't want to change the rating of this story so I uploaded the new one as a one-shot. The title of the sequel is 'Bad Boys Need To Be Punished'. If it isn't already up, it should be in a little bit.**


End file.
